For All Intents and Purposes
by NeedzMoreDragons
Summary: A girl and her sister come to Wammy's House and the girl is eventually asked to assist on the Kira case. What makes this girl different? For no one, not even her, knows about who she used to be... LxOC


**A/N: Okay, guys, just let me say that I'm so sorry! I had severe writer's block for about a week or two, and then I just completely forgot about this story. Then a little while ago, I was re-reading it, and I realized that it sucked. And I hated it. So I'm rewriting it. I have a much better idea of the story now, and I'm really sorry if you don't like this way better than the other way I wrote it. I'm sorry. But hopefully, you guys will like this just as well, if not better. **

**Now that I'm done with my rambling apology, here is the NEW and (hopefully) IMPROVED first chapter of **_**For All Intents and Purposes. **_**Enjoy.**

**%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%*L**

_Sheets of rain splattered the car's windshield. The man behind the wheel squinted through the rain and darkness, barely able to make out the quiet road in front of him. The woman in the passenger's seat, his wife, chattered lightly with their twelve year old daughter in the backseat. On one side of the road, trees stretched their branches to the sky. On the other, a steep slope led to a lake. Its surface was being pierced with millions of tiny raindrops, and ripples spread out in all directions._

_The rain drumming on the windshield was like a lullaby to the girl in the backseat, and she soon began to drift off into sleep. The woman in the front seat smiled at the sight of her peacefully sleeping daughter. When she turned away from her daughter and looked back out over the dashboard, she screamed._

"_Honey, look out!"_

_The man who was driving hadn't seen the deer in front of the car until he was nearly upon it. Startled, he instinctively slammed on the brakes, causing the car to fish tail on the slippery road. The tail end of the car went over the side of the road, pulling the car down the steep slope._

_Over and over they rolled, the peaceful silence shattered by the woman and her daughter's screams. The car landed bottom up in the lake and started to sink. Ice cold water began pouring in through the cracked windows. The passengers struggled in vain to get out. Soon, they were all completely submerged in water. The girl tried hard to cling to consciousness, but the pain of the water crushing the air from her lungs was too much. She fought it for a second longer, and then surrendered, sinking down into the water's icy embrace._

**%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%*L**

Jade woke with a start, sitting up in her bed and clutching at her chest. Her dark brown hair clung to her sweaty forehead. Warm sunlight shone through the window, illuminating the bare white walls of her rather empty room.

Breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her racing heart, she tried to shake off the dream. She had been plagued by the same nightmare for the last six years, ever since the day that it had happened. The day of her parents' death. The day she almost died, and for the longest time selfishly wished she had. But, for reasons no one could explain, she had survived.

The doctors had said it was a miracle, that she was extremely lucky. Jade hated it when people said that. For weeks after the accident, all she heard was how lucky she was to be alive. She really hadn't felt so lucky.

After her parents died, Jade and her little sister Glimmer had lived in several foster homes and orphanages. Those dark days were finally behind them, as a few months ago it seemed they had found a likely permanent dwelling. It was an orphanage called Wammy's House. Wammy's House was a home for gifted children. Both Jade and her sister were considered exceptionally gifted.

Glimmer was not only what people would call a "social butterfly", she was also well-versed in all sorts of creative aspects; she loved to draw, paint, sculpt, sing, play instruments, dance, ect. Anything that was considered creative and artsy, Glimmer loved.

Jade was almost the exact opposite of her sister. While she appreciated the arts, she spent most of her time reading and learning subjects such as science and mathematics. Anything she read, she could recite back nearly word for word. She was logical and precise, and had incredible observational and deductive skills. And very much unlike her sister, she was extremely introverted.

Mr. Wammy, the owner and founder of Wammy's House, had discovered them and invited them to live there with twenty other gifted children. It was the first place they had lived since their parents died that had truly felt like home.

Lightly shaking herself from her thoughts of the past, Jade got out of bed and dressed. She had just finished donning her blue jeans and light grey blouse when her sister burst into the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the energetic thirteen year old called out, before embracing Jade in a tight hug.

"I can't… breathe," Jade wheezed out. Glimmer laughed and released her sister.

Looking at the two girls next to each other, it would be difficult to guess they were sisters. They really looked nothing alike. Jade had straight brown hair the fell down her back and partially covered her pale, thin face. Her eyes were chocolate brown, but held little warmth in them unless she was looking at her sister or books. Glimmer had white-blonde hair, like their mother, and bright blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail to reveal her tanned smiling face.

"I can't believe you're eighteen!" Glimmer exclaimed excitedly. "Now, come down to breakfast. I'll meet you down there!"

She dashed out of the room as quickly as she had come. Jade could hear the loud footsteps as her sister raced down the stairs. Sighing at Glimmer's silly antics, she followed her down to the dining room for breakfast. When she arrived, she saw Glimmer talking animatedly to Ruby.

Ruby and Glimmer had been best friends since the first day they had come to Wammy's House. The red head was as silly and boisterous as Jade's sister, and they quickly formed an unbreakable bond. Now it was almost rare to see one without the other.

Jade walked over and took her seat beside them. "Happy birthday Jade!" Ruby said to her.

"Here, we got you a present," Glimmer said, handing her a white box with a little red bow on top. "It's from me, Ruby, and Mr. Wammy."

Jade slowly pulled the top of the box. Inside, nestled in red velvet, was a beautiful silver chain bracelet with teardrop shaped pieces of jade dangling off of it. It perfectly matched the silver and jade necklace that Jade wore everyday. The necklace that her father had given to her mother when they had first started dating. The one that she was named for.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, smiling at Glimmer and Ruby. There was a bit of sadness in her gaze, but that was to be expected. Jade clipped it onto her thin wrist. "Thank you. But where did you get the money to buy it?"

"Well…" Glimmer and Ruby looked at each other and Jade immediately assumed the worst. "Mr. Wammy bought it. We just picked it out."

Jade sighed, a little bit relieved that they hadn't stolen it, but still not happy. "You made Mr. Wammy buy it? You didn't-"

"He wanted to!" Ruby said. "It was his idea."

Jade nodded, relenting. "Okay. Thank you guys so much. It's perfect." The two energetic girls beamed, thrilled that Jade liked her present. As Glimmer and Ruby started talking to each other about things like their painting lesson and what else they would do that day, Jade poured herself a glass of orange juice and zoned in and out, only really half listening.

"Oh, and did you hear L might be coming in a few days?" Ruby said.

Glimmer squealed, "No way! When did they find out?" while Jade choked on her orange juice. L was coming? From what Jade had heard L only came to Wammy's House about once a year, and it was a huge deal. Well, he was the world's greatest detective, and all the children at Wammy's House adored him. He was their hero. They practically worshiped the ground he walked upon.

"Yeah, I heard Roger telling some of the older kids this morning. He said that sometime in the next few days when L finishes the case he's working he'll come here!" Ruby enthusiastically informed them. "He might stay for a week, or more! He's taking a break from traveling!" By now the conversation had attracted the attention of the kids sitting around them, who hadn't known yet apparently. Everyone broke out into excited chattering.

"We're going to meet L!" Glimmer exclaimed, grabbing her sister's arm. "For the first time! Oh my god, this is so exciting!"

Jade nodded and couldn't help but smile at how excited her sister was. She was excited, too, but also a little apprehensive. Here at Wammy's House L was practically famous. It was enough to make anyone a little nervous.

**%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%*L**

**So? Better? Yes? I thought so. The way I wrote it before seemed too choppy and short to me. I don't know. But I liked this better. Please, review, I'd like to know your thoughts. Constructive criticism is MUCH appreciated; I would like to know how to make my writing better! Thank you for reading! I'll try not to take too long with my next update. 3 **

**-NMD**


End file.
